


All I Ask

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Open Ending, criminal chanyeol, inspector Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: And it’s the universe’s biggest joke; an inspector like him, who’s been in the field of crime investigation for long now, deeply in love with the most dangerous man that the whole country had been wishing gone—maybe it’s their karma.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Adele's song, "All I Ask", thus the title.

* * *

Baekhyun bolsters bravery as he saunters into the hotel aisle, locating the same room where they first met and eventually became their sacred sanctuary. Baekhyun already knew as the beat of his heart weighed heavy in his chest, that he’s going to regret this. And it hurts more as he realizes, soon, when he opens this room, “ **614** ” It’s all over.

He needs to be the one, for everything was his fault.

Baekhyun doesn’t have to knock to make his presence known. He is aware that the dangerous man is already waiting for him inside. But deep down in his heart, he was hoping that he’s not here, that he ran away.

Finally he enters and at once, his lashes flutter sadly along with his bleeding heart to see his presence filling the sad space—meaning, there’s no turning back.

Chanyeol Park, the notorious serial killer, is there, in his black velvet robe, facing the night view of the city lights through the vast glassed window, a champagne in his hand as his company.

Baekhyun can't deny, his soul screams at how much he missed this man. Every time they meet, it has to be a secret, it has to be after a crime.

Today, Chanyeol killed the president. And he has to be stopped.

And it’s the universe’s biggest joke; an Inspector like him, who’s been in the field of crime investigation for long now, deeply in love with the most dangerous man that the whole country had been wishing gone—maybe it’s their karma.

But Baekhyun has to accept the sad fate. He pulls the gun out from the inner pocket of his heavy coat, warm fat tears cascading down his cheeks as he aims it at the man who remains unmoving in his place.

Faintly, he hears the taller smirk.

“C-Chanyeol P-Park, y-your under arrest.”

How they met? It was after another frightful crime scene. Baekhyun was still just a newbie in the field during that time and the perks of being curious and lucky made him encounter Chanyeol, the killer.

The menacing strange man was found jumping out of the backyard of the senator’s house and in the world’s timing, Baekhyun was there. The inspector stood there blankly for a moment, understanding why the man had blood all over his body. He was undecided what to do. Point a gun? Run away?

Baekhyun thought he’d be kissing this earth goodbye when the killer dangerously strode to him. His heart got caught in his throat as Chanyeol moved closer with his brooding gaze.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greeted, voice, low and husky, filling Baekhyun’s chest with warmth.

“If I kiss you…” The killer corralled the poor inspector in his arms, tantalizing him under his stare. “…would you let me go, _dear sir_?”

Baekhyun only looked at him in awe, pupils blown out, lips parted agape. Yes, he’s a criminal, but he’s so handsome and sexy… maybe he was seduced by him?

And the criminal took the idleness to crush his lips against the inspector’s pillowy ones, giving him the kiss of a lifetime. They only broke it when they heard more men approaching and Baekhyun gasped the whole air around generously, intoxicated of their lip-lock.

The criminal got away, but not after winking at the cute inspector and telling him, “We’ll see each other more, baby love.”

And they really see each other more often.

Chanyeol’s target was always the corrupt leaders of the country. He was skilled for this job but no one knew what his motive was, who his boss was. And Baekhyun got so curious and enthralled about him that every time Chanyeol executes a crime, he made himself always present. Till, the killer noticed his deep feelings and they had a mutual understanding.

So it’s like an agreement, that if Chanyeol did a murder, Baekhyun would help him get away and they’d both escape and hide in their sanctuary, the hotel room 614. They’d fuck each other all night, until the sun broke from the horizon and Chanyeol needed to disappear again, promising that he would come back till the next crime.

But all these bad _good_ things have to come to an end. They’d already seen this coming from the very beginning of this unique relationship. So they made a promise.

That once Chanyeol kills the president, it’s the end… it has to be Baekhyun who captures him.

_“I want you to be the world’s best crime inspector, that’s all I ask… for our child.”_

Presently, Baekhyun couldn't will himself to kill the man he pledged love with, the same man who is the father of the child he’s carrying. He cannot be the one killing him. In front of their unborn child—it’s tragic.

Yet, it’s inevitable. Chanyeol leaves the champagne on the coffee table and walks to Baekhyun. He surrounds him into his last warm embrace, kissing his crown multiple times before planting his lips against the inspector’s luscious pillows.

While close, he takes Baekhyun’s hand with the gun in it, aiming the weapon against his temple, without leaving a trace of his fingers just to make sure, Baekhyun will win this huge case clean. He deepens the kiss before pulling away, taking a few moments to adore the inspector’s beautiful face, whose watery eyes are begging for him to stay.

Chanyeol smiles genuinely, exclusive for Baekhyun only to see. And not longer, it’s unavoidable not to cry with the smaller as well.

But it has to happen.

This is his karma.

“I love you, until we meet again.”

“Papa, this is daddy?”

Baekhyun bitterly smiles at his child’s question. He’s holding the only photo he had with the killer, where they were hugging each other like an ordinary couple, finally showing it to his child as they lounge in his play area.

“Hmm. The hero who saved our country from all lies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this piece a chance. I hope you enjoyed though it's sad. I didnt really elaborate about Chanyeol's fate. It's up to you. Whether he already departed, or just in jail paying his crime. hehe
> 
> Thank you again, I love you. And to the mods! aah i had fun joining. Kudos to this fic fest! I feel like i found the perfect fest for a writer like me who finds it hard to post long fics hehe. I love you guys, more power! ❤️


End file.
